Classy Lady
by Mitsukai Tacchi
Summary: SHINee song-fic. Jonghyun has never fallen for a girl as quickly as he did the one he bumps into in a crowded mall. He'll do whatever it takes to show her that there's more to him than meets the eye. Song used- Lady by Big Bang


Lady

Excuse me miss girl  
Hey, Lady.... Know What? Hehe, yo)  
Excuse me miss girl (Hey)  
Excuse me miss girl (Hey)  
Excuse me miss --  
Come here, sit down, let's talk)

"Oh my gosh I am so, so sorry!" I cried and desperately grabbed for the arm of the girl I had just bumped into. "I didn't see you, I swear."

"It's okay." She laughed and casually moved away from my grasp. Her voice held a heavy American accent but she still spoke Korean well, especially for someone so young. At first glance she appeared to be a full grown woman but upon further inspection I realized that she couldn't be more than seventeen; only one year younger than my eighteen.

Her hair was cut short, not even long enough to touch her shoulders but still a decent length. What caught my eye was the dark red highlights that stood out against her mahogany hair. Her face was round, giving her an innocent look, but her frame said nothing of the sort. Her shoulders were perfectly wide, not overly so, just enough to make her look like a woman as they melted into soft collarbones set on her milky chest. Her eyes held depth and wisdom that contradicted the young appearance of her face, and I found that I couldn't look away. She held me under her spell as she stared me down without breaking contact.

"Are you sure?" I asked and raked my eyes over her slim figure, I felt as though I couldn't get enough of this mysterious American girl.

"Absolutely." She replied and bent down to gather the purse that she had dropped when I had almost knocked her over moments earlier, covering her chest with her hand as she did so "Just be more careful, next time you might not get someone as forgiving as me."

"I swear, I'll never walk without watching where I'm going again." I breathed and rocked my weight from side to side nervously.

"Good." She smiled and started rifling through the contents of her bag. "And I promise to never walk without my glasses again." She laghed and lifted the blue frames to her face. Contrary to popular belief, some girls look better in glasses.

"Would…would you like to get a bite to eat with me?" I asked and then sucked in a small breath. I had never asked anyone out so soon; she seemed to have me hypnotized.

Oh lady don't leave already, give me some more time  
My lady, I still have words to say  
Don't say "Do it tomorrow," give me your love  
My lady I say yo, I say yo~~~

"Actually I'm on my way somewhere." She replied and then quickly scanned my outfit. I noticed the area around her lips tighten slightly when her eyes met my baggy pants and suddenly, I regretted buying two sizes up.

"Please?" I asked meekly, already knowing the answer. Why would a lady like her ever want to go on a date with me?

"I really don't think that would be possible." She said gently and laid a hand on my shoulder. She seemed to understand completely, how utterly entranced I was.

Hold on a sec, excuse me miss -- name? Age? Do you have time?  
Girl, I won't hurt you, I am a gentleman so hurry up  
What's yo' name

"Can I atleast get your name? I'm Jonghyun. How about your age? Number? Something?" I asked eagerly, courage suddenly springing to the surface.

"My name is Andie, I am seventeen years old, and my number is something that I don't give out easily." She replied and gave me a soft smile.

"I'm really not that bad, honest." I whispered and desperatly tried to not break eye contact. Something about her was just so intimidating. I felt so unworthy, as if she had a noble presence around her.

To be honest, (my heart) beats fast, my sweat drips down, my heart beats  
I don't know, don't know  
Big steps with big strides, one step stealthily, our love line is sunny sunny (Here we go)

I felt a bead of sweat trickle slowly down the back of my neck. My heart began thumping wildly in my chest as she tilted her head to the side and flickered her eyes over the my face. I suddenly wished that I hadn't decided to grow my bangs over my right eye.

"I'll tell you what." She said and reached into her bag to pull out a pen. She quickly reached out and grabbed my hand causing my heart to flutter wildly in my chest, I began to fear that she would hear it and run away. "Call me when you've cleaned up." She smiled and scribbled an array of numbers across my palm.

She reached up to lightly touch the side of my face in a gentle goodbye, before sinking back and dissapearing into the crowd without another glance.

I feel a good premonition especially today  
My heart flutters ah-ha will I be able to talk today

It was two weeks later. I had finally gotten the guts to call her and I was sitting in the local starbucks patiently waiting for her to appear. I had spent every moment of my free time thinking of how I could make myself worthy of her. My jeans were now the right size. My shirt didn't go any lower than a few inches below my waistline. And I had replaced my hoop earing for a diamond stud.

Right on cue, at exactly two o'clock she walked through the door. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting but classy jeans and a short sleeved, round necked T-shirt. The moment she saw me she hesitated and shook her head dissapointedly.

Oh lady don't leave already, give me some more time  
My lady, I still have words to say  
Don't say "Do it tomorrow," give me your love  
My lady I say yo, I say yo~~~

"Wait!" I called when she turned to walk back out the door. I saw her shoulders rise and then fall in a small sigh before she turned and walked to my table where I had jumped to me feet.

"It's nice to see you again, Jonghyun." She smiled and patiently stood in front of the empty chair.

To be honest, (my heart) beats fast, my sweat drips down, my heart beats  
I don't know, don't know

Again, I was overcome with the strange nervouses. My heart began pounding in my chest as I franticly raked my brain for what I was supposed to do. I vaugly recalled watching an old movie with my best friend, Kibum and the men used to pull out the chairs for the woman so I rushed to the other side of the table and did exactly that.

"Thank you." She smiled and sank down onto the chair. She crossed her shapely legs as I walked back to my side of the table and sank down into my own chair.

"No, thank you for meeting me today." I said and reached up to wipe the slight layer of persperation from my forehead. The once cool room had suddenly become as hot as a mid-summer's day.

Big steps with big strides, one step stealthily, our love line is sunny sunny (Here we go)  
I try to catch your sight 1, 2 (1, 2) but you don't look at me, make me feel awkward  
You will come to me soon, I know (you're the only one girl)

"You're welcome." She replied and squinted her eyes at me slightly. Somehow none of her actions had seemed at all preppy to me. She conducted herself so highly without being into herself. She was purely, a classy lady.

I can't explain everything, but this is my first time being like this  
The world stopped soon as I saw you, except my heart

"I…um…did I…I mean did I…you know…" I stuttered and then looked down bashfully.

"Well you look better if that's what you're asking." She laughed and leaned forward so she could look up at me. "But you're…please don't take this the wrong way, Jonghyun, but you're still not what I consider clean cut."

"Oh." I said and felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach.

"I'm not going to just leave because you're not someone that my parents would approve of. I'm not quite that standoffish." She laughed causing a wide grin to spread across my face.

For the next hour we talked about everything. Andie was the kind of girl that really didn't seem to take pleasure in talking about herself. Instead, she tried to ask about me. What my family was like, my school, just general life in Korea. She explained that she was a foreign exchange student but she was planning to stay in Korea due to the fact that she was turning eighteen in just a few months time.

When it came time to part ways, she left me with the same words as she did the first time we met.

"Call me when you've cleaned up."

(Ahemm, Lady, I'll give you something girl, let's gooo)  
I say yoyoyo, let it go go go I am tired, hurry up (and) call call call  
Can't you understand my heart?  
I can't understand my own heart now, huh  
I feel dizzy and disgusted when I think about what I can do for you to accept me  
I feel like giving up but I feel blushed when I see your face again  
I can't handle it, I am like that

I sat at home that night just thinking about our meeting. I couldn't figure out what else I could do to make you approve of me so I did what I always did. I went to Kibum.

"You need to cut your hair." He said frankly, an hour later when he was reclining on my bed.

"But…"

"No buts. If this girl is as great as you say she is than go for it. Even if she turns out to be a total dud you can just grow it back." He laughed and jumped off my bed with a toss of his own silky locks.

I listened as he walked down the hall and knocked on my parents bedroom door. There was a mufled conversation before he came back with a small pair of scissors in his hands.

"No." I said and jumped out of my chair to back against the wall. "You are not getting near my head with those."

"Oh sit down you baby." He sighed and strode over to grasp my shirt and force me back down.

Twenty minutes later I had newly cut hair and I hated it. Kibum had trimmed my bangs into a straight line across my forehead. I looked…like a gentleman. This one girl that I barely knew was changing everything I stood for.

This is last time, I wear a nice suit, flowers that looks like you, and necklace, ring  
I love you, I need you, I wanna be your man baby

One week later I was standing in front of the nicest restaurant in my area. I had broken into my money stash, borrowed Kibum's suit, splurged on a bouquet of roses, and called ahead for a reservation as my last resort.

Oh lady don't leave already, give me some more time  
My lady, I still have words to say  
Don't say "Do it tomorrow," give me your love  
My lady I say yo, I say yo~~~

When she stepped up on the curb I almost turned and walked away myself. I could hear her earlier words echoing in my head. I could never deserve someone like her. She was stunning. She wore a knee length black dress. It was a halter but she looked no less a woman in it than she did covered up. There was a small diamond cinch sitting right below the bust but I quickly averted my eyes. She was a lady and did not deserve to have me looking at those places. No, I saved my gazes for her eyes.

Excuse me miss lady  
So tell me what your name is  
And where you from, baby (x2)  
I say yo, I say yo~~~

I didn't know where she had come from but I had never met anything like her and I knew that I never would again. She was the most incredible thing I had ever layed my eyes on.

"Good evening, Jonghyun." She said as she walked up to place her hands on my shoulders. She gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before stepping back and flashing me a beautiful smile. "My perfect gentleman."


End file.
